Electrotherapy is commonly used for stimulating abdominal muscles for improving and toning the muscles, and for the relief of pain. Known electrotherapeutic methods and devices require that a pulsed signal be passed subcutaneously through the subject between a pair of electrodes which typically, are aligned with the muscle to be stimulated for defining a current path between the electrode which is co-linear with the direction of the muscle. In known electrotherapeutic devices and methods, it is necessary to provide a relatively large number of electrode pairs for stimulating the more important abdominal muscles, for example, the central rectus abdominis muscle, and the transversalis and oblique muscles. Typically, one or two pairs of electrodes are required located on respective opposite sides of the umbilicus for stimulating the rectus abdominis muscle, and two obliquely located electrode pairs are required towards the respective sides of the abdominal region for stimulating the transversalis and oblique muscles on the respective sides of the abdomen. Thus, in order to stimulate the rectus abdominis muscle, the transversalis and oblique muscles, three to four electrode pairs are required. This, leads to a number of disadvantages, in that firstly, unless extreme care is taken in locating the electrodes on the abdomen of the subject some or all of the electrodes can readily easily be misaligned with the respective muscles or displaced therefrom, thus, leading to significant inefficiencies and indeed in extreme cases ineffectual treatment. Secondly, because of the high number of electrode pairs, a relatively complex signal generator is required for providing appropriately pulsed signals so that the pulsed signals only travel between the respective pairs between which the pulsed signals are to travel subcutaneously in the subject. Thirdly, in many cases there is a danger of transthoracic current paths being defined by the electrodes, which in certain cases can lead to transthoracic currents within the subject, which in extreme cases may cause cardiac arrhythmias. The possibility of misalignment of the electrode pairs further increases the risk of transthoracic currents being passed through the subject.
There is therefore a need for a device for attaching electrodes to a subject for stimulating abdominal muscles and in particular for stimulating the rectus abdominis, the transversalis and the oblique muscles, which overcomes these problems. There is also a need for an electrotherapeutic device and a method for stimulating abdominal muscles which overcomes these problems.